


I didn't take them!

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, F/M, Jon is their neighbor, Laundry, Pining, Sansa and Arya are roommates, Tumblr Prompt, and Sansa's crush, the mystery of the missing undies, wee bit naughty Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa's back from the laundry...and three pairs of her favorite pretty panties are missing.





	I didn't take them!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [direwolfjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/direwolfjon/gifts).

> For Jen's dialogue prompt on Tumblr!
> 
> This reminds me of the fic I wrote for Amy a couple of years ago named 'Dirty Laundry' but it's different enough and this one's not rated E alas :)

“I didn’t take them!” Arya shouts.

“I didn’t say you did,” Sansa sighs and rolls her neck. She didn’t mean to sound accusatory but they were some of her favorites and on the expensive side, too. “It’s no big deal. I’m sure they’ll turn up.”

“Or maybe Skeevy Pete took them from the laundry room when you weren’t looking.”

Sansa shudders and hopes Arya’s wrong. Their landlord is first-class sleaze and annoyingly interested in their comings and goings, especially Sansa’s.

Still, there’s two…no, three pairs of her prettiest, sexiest panties missing. Admittedly, she got a little distracted with the laundry this evening. Handsome 2B had come in to do his wash and she’d been more jittery than a teenage girl around her first crush as he’d scrolled through his phone waiting for a dryer to be free.

Yes, he has a name. It’s Jon but she’s barely made his acquaintance. Other than a casual ‘hello’ a time or two in the laundry room or by the mailboxes, they’ve rarely spoken. He’s also a serious threat to her underwear with his luscious dark curls, deep, husky voice and soulful grey eyes.

_“You can have this one,”_ she’d said a touch breathily. She’d been a damn mess with just the tension of sharing the laundry room with him…or maybe it was her underwear that was a mess.

_“Uh…thanks,”_ he’d said quietly, barely looking her way as she fluffed and folded.

It’s ridiculous really. Why does she have to get so nervous around him? And why doesn’t he ever talk to her? Does he dislike her? She’s not done anything to be disliked.

_He seems to get on with Arya just fine,_ she thinks a touch resentfully.

He moved in three months ago and Arya says he’s alright. Why’s he withdrawn and quiet around her? Why’s he act that way? Granted, she can barely talk around him because she’s so damn attracted to him and afraid of making a fool of herself.

_Could he be interested in me, too?_

Could that be it? Not all guys are like Mr. Baelish when they like a girl, all obvious and forward and overly quizzy and touchy-feel and…disgusting.

Sansa decides to have another look through her load. Nope, the panties are still missing; the lacy black cheekies, the burgundy silk bikinis and the navy blue thong. Everything else from the load of darks is there.

_What if…_

The horrifying notion strikes just as there’s a knock on the door.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! Was I in that big of a rush unloading the dryer?_

Arya answers the door as Sansa is frozen in place like a pointer on a duck. She hears his deep, rumbling voice and her sister’s laughter and groans in mortification.

“Hey, Sansa! Come here! Told you I didn’t take them!”

Like a condemned woman taking her final walk to the scaffolding, she enters the foyer with her chin held high. She will not be ashamed over her undies…no matter how sexy and slinky they are.

_He probably won’t look me in the eye anyway._

But she’s wrong. He’s looking her in the eye and he’s smiling. Actually, he looks like he’s on the verge of laughing but it’s sweet and his normally pale cheeks are flushed with color.

“I, uh…think you must’ve left these…earlier when you were…finished with the dryer. They got tangled up with one of my sweatshirts and I didn’t notice right away.”

She’s grinning too now as he holds them out. She takes her panties, both pairs. Wait…

Her brow scrunches up. The cheekies are missing. And as she lifts her eyes back to Jon’s, there’s something a little devilish in them…something a bit naughty.

_Ohhhh._

_OH!_

_Oh, yes!_

“I thought you said you were missing three pairs,” Arya says, breaking into the little round of eye-fucking that Sansa’s pretty damn positive she’s not misinterpreting.

“I’m sure they’ll turn up,” she smirks as Jon’s face turns the shade of a tomato before he flashes her a panty-dropping smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting one more of these later today and then back to my WIPs :)


End file.
